


Survive The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Referenced violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs a job, any job, even this job.<br/>What could go wrong, it's just the night shift at some old pizza place.<br/>She'll be fine.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school project last year. I came across it again recently and I've decided to post it. Enjoy <3

It had all started innocently enough; she was looking through job listings in the newspaper when she saw it.  
It was an ad for a job as a night-time security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She vaguely remembered the restaurant from birthday parties held when she was a child. What she remembered strongest was the animatronic mascots. Robotic animals with glassy eyes and voices laced with static.

Normally, she would never have gone for a job of that calibre (especially one that with wages this low), but four years of student debt with nothing to show for it but a degree in Mass Media had left her desperate. At the moment she was barely making rent, let alone enough to actually buy food that wasn’t Pot Noodle.   
She needed a job, any job.

Steeling her nerves, she picked up the phone and dialled the number. She held her breath as she listened to the phone ring. After a few seconds of waiting, somebody picked up on the other end. "Hello, this is Lena Clifton. I'm calling about the job that was advertised in the Stanford Weekly? “

The man on the other end seemed oddly enthusiastic, almost like he didn't expect anybody to respond to the ad. He asked her a few questions and seemed satisfied with her answers. After talking at length, he told her that she had the job. All she had to do now was show up.

**Night One**

Lena turned up at 11:30, as had been arranged. She was instructed to watch the feeds from several video cameras, make sure all the doors were locked, and to make sure nobody tampered with the animatronics. After that she was shown to her office and had the meagre security systems explained to her (it consisted of a bear mask and a flashlight). After that, she was alone.

She studied her office. It was cold and bare, built in what some interior designer had clearly described as “a funky open-plan office”; it came off more like a half-finished husk of a room. The walls were a grubby colour that was possibly white; the floor was a garish mish-mash of black and white tiles. It looked like an optical illusion; it was a headache just to think about. Instead of a door, there was a large yawning entrance, like the mouth of a Kraken.

There were posters stuck all over the walls, showing drawings of the animatronics with children. There were some she recognised and some that were alien to her. It was like a prison cell.

It was then the phone rang, making her jump. She went to answer, but realised it was a pre-recorded message left earlier in the day.

“Uh hello, welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. I actually worked nightshift for a few weeks; this is my last week, so I thought I’d leave a few messages. You know, to fill you in on important information and stuff like that” It was the voice of the man who’d interviewed her on the phone. She couldn’t remember his name, but she definitely knew that overly verbose way of speaking.

“Um, I’d like you to forget anything you may have heard about our previous location. Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and the safety of employees. They’ve poured money into the new animatronics, new facial recognition systems, advanced mobility and motor skills. They can walk around during the day too, isn’t that cool?” He cleared his throat, leaving an awkward pause. “They’re even linked to a local criminal database; these guys could sense a predator from two miles away. We should be paying them to guard you!” The man chuckled, then realised he was getting off the point.

It was obvious that this message went on for a while, and Lena decided to check the cameras while he was talking. She hummed to herself “Let’s see, Camera 10 nothing happening. Camera 09-“She cut herself off with a yelp as she caught sight of animatronics for the first time in fifteen years. There were three of them standing in line; a chalk-blue rabbit with rosy cheeks and a bright red bowtie (She remembered that one was Bonnie), a fawn-coloured bear with a black top-hat and bowtie (Freddy), and a suspiciously curvy chicken with what appeared to be cerise pink lipstick (Chica).

She decided not to think too hard about that one.

She continued to check the cameras, stopping with a jolt when she came to the Parts And Services Room. There were more animatronics in there; these were decrepit, falling to pieces. A purple faceless version of the rabbit she’d seen in on Camera 09 and another bear, this one spattered with oil and dust.

The night mostly passed uneventfully, once or twice she thought she had heard a child giggling, but that was probably just the place getting to her. She could have sworn she saw a dark shape with searing white eyes in the Parts and Services Room, slumped over like a corpse.

When she checked again it was gone.

She checked her watch; 5:30 am. Her shift ended at six, just another half an hour and she could leave. She realised that Phone Guy (she had dubbed him that), was still talking. “No new system's without its kinks. Uh... you're only the third guard to work at that location. The first guy finished the week, but he complained about the…conditions. We switched him to the day shift, so um...lucky you eh?” he chuckled humourlessly.

“He expressed concern that certain characters moved around at night and even tried to enter the office. From what we know, that shouldn’t be possible” Phone Guy swallowed “Our theory is that they were never given a proper night mode. When it’s quiet, they think they’re in the wrong place. So they’ll try and find people, in this case you. We have a temporary solution, there’s a music box by the Prize Counter which can be wound remotely. So, every once in a while, wind it up. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them”

One of them? That sounded very foreboding.

“And as for the rest of them, we have an easier solution” he continued blithely, “There’s an even easier solution. There’s a minor glitch in the system which results as them seeing you as an endoskeleton without a costume on and wanting to stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. This wouldn’t be too bad if the suits weren’t filled with wires and crossbeams, which would cause major discomfort…and death.” Lena raised an eyebrow, such a cheerful guy.

“Hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you need to. Eventually anything that goes in will come out” The chiming of a clock startled Lena, but then she realised it was 6:00am.

She could go home!

Why had she been so frightened?

**Night 2**

She entered her office, yawning as she did so. Her second night at this place. She sat down in the chair, running her hands through her hair.

The phone rang again. ‘Another message from this joker?’ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Oh well, she’d humour him. It was nice to hear a human voice.

“Hey, your second night! You’re a natural!” Phone Guy seemed a lot more cheerful this time around. Did he not expect her to make it to a second night? She began her routine of checking the cameras while listening to the rambling of Phone Guy. Apparently the mask didn't fool all the animatronics. Wonderful.

"Never mind the music box. I never liked that puppet thing. It can go anywhere, the mask doesn't fool it" A hint of fear crept into his voice. Lena checked the music box, it was wound up, for now she was fine. She checked the Parts and Services room, and swallowed a scream.

There was that figure again. Glowing white eyes. All knowing, piercing eyes. The faceless rabbit was gone. She clicked away with a whimper, biting her lip to stifle the noise. She hurriedly clicked through the cameras, willing time to pass so she could go home. Checking the Main Hall made her jump, her heart beating like a hummingbird.

The faceless rabbit was there, its lower jaw hanging in a grim parody of a smile. Beady red eyes stared right into the camera. Lena swiftly clicked off the feed, as if looking at it would bring it closer. She pulled on the mask and grabbed her flashlight, holding it like a weapon.

Phone Guy was still yammering away, " If any of the older models approach you, just flash the light at them. They get disorientated and leave, it causes a system restart or something like that" Hm, would have been helpful to know that before she signed up for the job. This is the kind of stuff they don't mention in the advertisements. She looked up, her breath catching in her throat.

It was standing right in front of her. It was battered and broken from years of wear and tear. Rips in the metal showed decaying wires, peeling paint covering rust and grime. She almost felt sorry for it. Almost. With a shaking hand and a quaking heart, she clicked the flashlight at it. It tilted its head to one side, then turned and left. It staggered along, favouring one leg. Her heart rate began to return to normal, but she didn't remove the mask. The reality of what had just happened set in, hot tears of relief trailing down her face, her eyes stinging from the dust in the mask.

She had never been so happy to hear a clock chime.

**Night 3**

The only thing that brought her back a third night was the promise of a pay-check. She was behind on her car loan as it was, she could not afford to miss another payment.

She checked through the camera feeds, her heart stopping momentarily when she heard the phone ring. More messages from this guy, great. She couldn’t wait to find out what else hadn’t been mentioned in the advertisement. “Hello? Hello! I see you’ve made it to night three, I told you you’d be fine” At that Lena snorted, “No you didn’t and no I wasn’t” she thought bitterly, remembering the shock of that first encounter.

“Did Foxy appear in the hallway?” Phone Guy asked, “Probably not, but I’m curious. He was always my favourite. They retired him after too many people complained the he was…frightening the children.”

The animatronics?

Frightening?

She never would have guessed. “They tried to make a new version, but it kept falling apart. They literally had to repair her after every shift. They’ve left her as a take-apart-and-put-back-together attraction. It’s just a mess of parts. The employees have started calling it The Mangle…” he trailed off.

She began to the check the cameras again, scrolling through them with a heavy heart. Thankfully, that weird…thing wasn’t in the Parts and Services Room and all of the old animatronics were present. She checked the air vent cameras, so far everything seemed fine. Maybe things would turn out ok for her. The lack of activity made her very suspicious. The recorded message played on in the background unheeded.

“Try to avoid eye contact with them. We think someone may have tampered with the facial recognition systems. When they encounter adults they just…stare” She checked back to the show stage, and almost groaned in frustration. Two of them were missing, Bonnie and Chica. Lena began to frantically click through the various camera feeds, feeling desperation seeping in, a hint of hysteria colouring her movements. A soft-high pitched giggle pierced her clouded mind. She looked away from the feed and shrieked.

A small child with cornflower blue eyes and a fixed smile stood a few metres away. A balloon in one hand and a blank sign in the other. She grabbed her flashlight, relishing the reassuring glow of yellow light. The child giggled again, her flashlight flickered and sputtered, then cut out completely. She felt like somebody had their hand in her chest, squeezing at her lungs. To her shock, he just scurried out the yawning door, cackling manically.

She checked the Main Hall, almost sobbing in fear. Bonnie wasn’t there, but Chica was, beak open, revealing two sets of razor sharp teeth. Lena hurriedly pulled the mask on, blinking as her field of vision diminished to just in front of her.

_Click-scrape_

_Click-scrape_

She slowly, reluctantly raised her head. Through the mask it was hard to see, but it looked like another animatronic. The ears looked fox-like. Could this be that one the Phone Guy went on about? What was his name…Foxy? She clutched the useless flashlight, her hand trembling. Hopefully the mask would throw him off…Horror began to dawn on her, as she remembered the call from yesterday

_“Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy”_

She felt like somebody had their hand inside her chest, squeezing her lungs. Cold needles of fear pierced her skin. Like a bullet from a gun, he sprang at her, his lower jaw hanging open. Sharp, razor teeth glinted in the gloom. She squeezed her eyes shut, petrified. The impact threw her from the chair, the rusted animatronic landing on top of her. She was unconscious before she hit the ground. Phone Guy’s message kept playing in the background.

“Before I sign off, I want to ease your mind about any…rumours you may have heard. You know how these things come and go and never really mean anything. It’s probably just some college kids trying to cause trouble. The guard on the day-shift hasn’t reported anything…” he went quiet for a few minutes, before quickly adding.

“Hang in there and I’ll talk to you tomorrow”

**Day 4**

 A waiter opened the door to the back room and groaned

"Not again"

Sat inside was a Golden Freddy costume, with a human face barely visible inside, the teeth gleaming in the harsh light of the restaurant.


End file.
